When a semiconductor device is manufactured, a shallow trench isolation (STI) process may be performed on a substrate to form active patterns and isolation patterns. A plurality of trenches between the active patterns may have different widths from each other according to their positions in the substrate. The isolation patterns in the trenches having the various widths need to have good isolation characteristics.